As is known, automotive electric connections sometimes call for connecting two electric connectors in turn connected, in use, to respective supporting members eventually connected to each other; in which case, the connectors are connected to each other by connecting the supporting members.
Any assembly tolerances of the supporting members may make it difficult to connect the connectors correctly in any assembly configuration of the supporting members.